1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stapler for use in binding or stitching sheets of paper, having a base member provided with an anvil plate, a staple magazine member and a driving member provided with a staple drive plate, all of which are pivotally secured to one another at their base ends by means of a pivot pin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional stapler, a staple feeder feeds a series of staples to bring the staples one by one into a staple drive clearance or space formed at the free end of the staple magazine member. The staple is driven through the clearance by a staple drive plate atached to the driving member to penetrate stacked sheets of paper. The staple is then deformed as it is pressed against an anvil plate on the base member thereby to stitch or bind the sheets of paper. At times the staple drive clearance is jammed by the staple rendering the stapler inoperative. This may be due to lack of precision in fabrication of the stapler, wear or other reasons. Once the staple drive space is jammed, it is troublesome to get rid of the staple which has been deformed and caught in the staple drive clearance.
Another problem experienced with this type of conventional stapler is that, since the staple feeder is always biased by a coiled spring or the like towards the staple drive clearance, it is necessary to manually retract the staple feeder by the fingers to overcome the force of a coiled spring.